


Swear not by the moon.

by Spac3Godzillas



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Romeo and Juliet AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 16:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19621216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spac3Godzillas/pseuds/Spac3Godzillas
Summary: Good Omens Romeo and Juliet AU. First Chapter is short, more of a preface.





	Swear not by the moon.

_ O, swear not by the moon, th’ inconstant moon, _ __  
_ That changes in her circle orb, _ _  
_ __ Lest that thy love prove likewise variable. 

There had always been war in Heaven. Contrary to popular belief there are many in Heaven who malice is a match for Hell. Within its ranks, there are those who ask too many questions, opposing divine method. The war which raged on was intentionally never referred to as such, as after all there is no such thing where the purest and most divine reside. Most referred to it as a simple disagreement, a minor feud that had been fought through words, and nothing other than words. The feud had primarily been between two ranks; archangels and principalities, although there had been unrest among the archangels alone. At the centre of what was becoming an age-old feud, granted that there is no time in Heaven, we’re two angels not like the others. A principality, angel of the eastern gate, who followed orders without question even though his heart sank with each, his faith beginning to waver. The second of the pair was the angel who would one day come to be known as Crawly, then later Crowley, but for time being answered to Raphael, archangel, healer and carer. An angel who, unlike the other, was vocal about his disagreement with those around him, seeing no point in such a petty quarrel when both sides were as bad as one another. 

The two had a fondness towards each other that angels often didn’t have, considering that they were to be beings of love most of them were right pricks, at least that's what Raphael had thought. It was a fondness they should not have had granted that they were on opposite sides of two feuding ranks. They had first become aware of one another suddenly one night. Raphael had snuck down, alone, to where  _ lesser  _ angels often spent there time. He did so often, disagreeing with the divide among angels that was only strengthened by their attitudes, he believed that they should all be allowed to feel cared for, were they not all equal after all? He had questioned it many times, stepping on the toes of authority, yet to face any consequences. He knew the risks of going outwith archangel territory, areas such as where he headed presented the risk of running into principalities, those who he was expected to ‘feud’ with. So when he happened to run into one of said principalities he hadn’t expected to be met with such kindness. The two spoke until the space above them was filled with stars, some of which Raphael recalled making. Agreeing to meet three days from then, in secret there in the place they had met that day, knowing that they could be alone and honest with one another. Parting ways, they both felt a sudden emptiness that hadn’t been there before. 

Two days later the angel now previously Raphael fell. He did not fall alone, there were others but that wouldn’t lessen the pain. It was a shocking ordeal, yet a long-expected consequence. Only one angel truly mourned, a young principality known as Aziraphale. 


End file.
